Molly's Night Shift
by The Egyptian Ninja
Summary: Your name is Molly. You have a history with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It used to be your favorite place as a child. But now, you work here. And now, for some reason, the characters you used to know and love are out to kill you! Why you! Why not those two guys in the Dining Area! You've got a feeling this will not end pretty...
1. Night 1

_Your name is Molly. Your normal job is a night guard at a museum. However, the museum is undergoing some major renovations, and they sent you off until it's done. In the meantime, you've been taking up some part-time jobs. You've just found a newspaper offering a part-time job at a Freddy Fazbear's. A night guard job? Sold!_

_**Night One**_

You've listened to Phone Guy. You've already gotten started watching the animals. All seems in order. You were almost thinking of taking a nap. But once you cut back to the stage, Bonnie was gone! Looking around, you really couldn't find it. Then you put the screen down and turned on the left door, and there it was! You jump back in shock, then you jump back over and slam the door button. The door shut in front of it...him...her? Bonnie sounds like a girl's name. You sit back down, sighing in relief. That could've been bad. You check the left door. No one.

"Hey come out. Nothing will happen to you. I swear!" You heard from the other side of the door. You decide it was best not to listen.

Moving on to the Pirate Cove. Out of order?! Aw. You remember this place from when you were a kid. Foxy was always your favorite. You loved it. You wonder why it's out of order.

In the Dining Area, there were two young men. They seemed to be talking to Chica. Odd. Phone Guy didn't mention these two. Who are they? You wish you could go out there, but that would be suicide. You remember Phone Guy saying something about thinking you're an endoskeleton, but how come they're not being stuffed in suits?

You open the door after making sure Bonnie has moved on. This was gonna be a loooong night...

_**5:00 AM**_

Chica and Bonnie have been such a pain. You're sweating bullets. Your breath is ragged. You have less than an hour to make it. You can do it! You can d-

The power went out. Your muscle go stiff. You won't even breathe. Then...the music. Right in the doorway...Freddy. You wait. There's nothing you can do. The power is out. Suddenly...darkness. You shut your eyes and brace yourself...

_**6:00 AM**_

"You got lucky this time." You hear. You open your eyes and see Freddy walk out of your office.

You let your body relax as you let out a huge sigh of relief. You nearly pass out in the sudden exhaustion you feel. You gather your bearings and get out of the office. You see the animals on stage. You decided to sneak a peek into the Pirate Cove. Your favorite character, Foxy, was there. Idle. Broken. You felt so so bad for him. All the memories you had. Some of your favorite memories of your childhood are with Foxy. Your other favorite memories are with the other three. That's why you chose a job here...

"See you tomorrow, guys," you whisper as you exit the building.

_**End of Night One...**_


	2. Night 2

_**Night 2**_

Back to the office. Back sitting in your chair. Back to watching the killer robots. Back to the rabbits and chickens and bears...Oh my.

You listened to Phone Guy while watching the cameras. _"Oh I almost forgot!" _You hear Phone Guy say._ "Yesterday, I didn't mention this, but you should have seen two young men in the Dining Area. Don't worry about them. They've been around for longer than you would think. They pretty much live here, and they work the Graveyard shift. This place has been owned for plenty a generation, you know. Again, you shouldn't worry about them. Somehow, they made friends with the mascots. Honestly, they scare me a bit more than the others. That's just me, though. They shouldn't bother you. Good luck."_ End of the message... Graveyard workers, eh? Not that you could prove it wrong.

That message got you thinking. How did they befriend these killer characters? If they can do it, can you?

_**3:00 AM**_

It's odd. None of them really came by your doors. To be fair. you're still sweating a bit. Why is Bonnie the Bunny so scary?!

You realized you really never checked on Pirate Cove. Rather silly of you. But looking at it, the curtain is wide open...Uh oh. Foxy's out! Quick! Shut the doors! Phew. There's a knocking on the left door. Then, silence. Phew. Looking back at Pirate Cove, you see Foxy poking his head out. That could've been REALLY bad! You look at your power supply. You don't remember it being that low. Huh...

_**5:00 AM**_

Almost there... 5% power. Come on, it's nearly 6! Although, Bonnie is waiting outside. Then, knocking... Power outage! This...is...baaaad. Foxy grabs you out of your seat and takes you out of the office.

"HEY! LET GO!" You shout in vain.

"Yar har har! No can do, matey," Foxy taunts you. "Ye got yerself a date with a suit!"

You're so scared! You started to cry. "Foxy! *sob* *hic* You were always *sniff* my favorite," you manage to choke out. You saw the Freddy suit. This was it. Death by pirate fox.

_**6:00 AM**_

Foxy freezes and lets go of you. He turns around and goes back to the Pirate Cove. You curl up in sobs of utter relief. You're alive...you're alive...

You wake up on a table, with a pillow and blanket. You sit up.

"So you came to, hm?" You look to your left to see the two young men sitting at the table you're on.

"You shouldn't sleep in the storage room. Bonnie might get the wrong idea and stuff you in there. Big brother and I had to haul you out. We tried not to wake you up. You seemed to like the sleep."

"So you two are brothers?"

"Indeed," the older one said. "Look, we'd love to answer your questions, but you have to leave." He pushes you out the door. Guess you better go home...

**_End of Night Two..._**


	3. Day 3

_**Day 3**_

You decided to do a little investigation. You've had some questions you need answers to. First off, what is in the camera? The camera display is disabled, so how come no one has bothered to fix it? Second, what kind of pizza place for kids has a graveyard? You've checked the whole perimeter, and there were no signs of any graves to be found. So why would the Phone Guy lie? And since there are no graves to be had nearby, what makes those young men? How do they fit in? What is their relationship with the mascots? And lastly, why are said mascots out to kill you?

You walk inside the building. Not too many people. You're suddenly faced with a sudden sadness. When you were a child, this place was THE most popular place around. Birthday parties always meant a full house. Now, only a handful of families are here.

On stage, Freddy and friends are singing their normal songs. It makes you feel a bit sorry for them. What a dreadfully redundant and boring life. You see one little girl run up to give one of the animals a hug. However, once she was close, she she stopped and covered her nose.

"Ewww! It smells really bad!" She exclaimed. Her parents came over and took a whiff. They both ended covering their noses.

"It smells like something died!" The mother noted. You were gonna have to take their word for it. As it turns out, you can't smell.

You move toward the kitchen and go in...

...It's just your average pizza place kitchen. Kinda disappointing.

"Hey! Employees only!" One of the doughboys barked at you.

"I'm the security guard here. I work the night shift. But I can't see what's in here through the cameras. May I ask why it hasn't been fixed?" You inquire.

"Boss is too cheap, I guess. I dunno. I'm just the cook."

"Oh...Thanks anyway." You were about to leave, when something with a gold-like tint catches your eye. You walk over to the storage closet. Peeking in, you see a limp gold Freddy costume. "Hey, what's this?"

"That? Oh that's a discontinued Freddy costume. Boss wanted to give Freddy a different look. Didn't go too well with the kiddies, for some reason. They stuffed the costume here so that the kids don't confuse it for a normal mascot," said the doughboy.

"Huh..." Doesn't seem too bad. You wonder what could be so bad about gold Freddy. Seems pretty harmless.

You check the time. 9:53 pm. Almost closing time.

"Alright, boys. Let's wrap up and close."

The families left, the employees cleaned up, and they were all leaving.

"Lock the doors when you leave, night guard."

You were all alone in the restaurant. It was really dark, since the sun set a couple hours ago. You know for sure that the whole place is empty, save you and the robots. Yet you still have the feeling that someone else is here...

"You best leave and come back on your shift, Molly," a male voice spoke behind you. You jump and whip to see who's behind you. It was the younger brother!

"How did you get in?! Everyone left! I saw!"

"Big Brother says I shouldn't explain who we are until the time is right," he said in a calm, rather childish voice. "But you should leave before they decide to attack."

"Not until you tell me something about you and your brother," you boldly command. Although, the fact that he was able to get behind you without you seeing him has you rather unsettled.

"Well...I guess telling our names couldn't hurt. I'm Joshua. My older brother is Robby. Now can you leave, please. It's for your health," the boy stated.

"...Fine. I'll be back in a couple hours," you grumble. You walk out of the building, locking the door behind you. You find yourself with different questions, but they're gonna have to wait. For now, you need some snacks and a couple hours of shuteye before you get to work.

_**End of Day Three...See you at Twelve...**_


	4. Night 3

_**Night 3**_

Here we go again. Despite the fact that you know that you could die here, you refuse to quit. You're no quitter. And you never intend to be one! Though it would've been nice to know what you were getting to before you signed up. But now you're ready! These robots won't be taking you by surprise this time!

_**3:00 AM**_

Ok so far so good. As of so far, you've been greeted with Chica twice by the door, Freddy has been pretty inactive, Bonnie has been giving you death stares for a while, and Foxy keeps looking at you funny. You think you've got the hang of things. Heck, you're only at 76%.

You look into a room that would normally have a Freddy Poster in it. But for some reason It looked like that gold Freddy costume's face was taking up the whole wall.

You put down the screen. The same limp costume you saw in the kitchen closet was placed right in front of you. Suddenly, you start seeing flashes of Freddy's face and you could've sworn that you saw the words "IT'S ME!" flashing before your eyes. The gold Freddy is just staring at you. You don't really see it at much of a threat. Just when you were about to pick up the screen, the gold Freddy suit was all in your face with what sounded like a roar. Then, blackness...

You open your eyes. You see five kids, three girls and two boys at the Freddy Fazbear's you remember. The kids were enjoying themselves, eating pizza and laughing, singing along with Freddy and friends. They were so happy...

Then, a walking gold Freddy costume walking up to the kids.

"Hey kids!"

"Is that a new Freddy suit?"

"It's pretty!"

The kids crowded around the gold Freddy, excited.

"Come with me kids. We're gonna have a look behind the scenes of the Pirate Cove!"

"Yaaaay!"

The children followed the suit into the room with the costumes and an endoskeleton. They were confused at what they were looking at. The gold Freddy suit unzipped to reveal a man. The man took out a hammer and proceeded to knock out the children. The man started stuffing the bodies into empty mascot suits. For each child, the agony induced on his her would wake him/her up, causing him/her to shriek in pain. You feel like your ears are going to bleed. You doubt you could take any more of this. That is, until you see the fifth child. Awakened by the screams of her friends, she snuck out of the storage room, ran out the back door of the building, and away. She just kept running. You don't know if she ever went back to her parents. However, you don't ponder it for very long, as your vision blurs to the point where you are completely unable to see.

"Molly. Molly. Wake up."

You open your eyes to see the older brother staring down at you, still in the security room. The gold Freddy suit is gone.

"What...You again...What happened?"

"Golden Freddy. Tell me, Molly. What did you see?"

"...I saw children stuffed into the suits," you try to say, but comes out as a weak whisper. "What's going on? Please, tell me, Robby."

He pauses, possibly because you know his name and he never told you. He eventually lets out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, then. You've learned too much already. You would think something as simple as a name wouldn't matter, but it isn't. Curse my malleable brother. You refused something he asked of you until he gave you some information, didn't you?"

"Yes..."

"...Ok. Now I'm going to explain this once. I will not repeat any of this."

"Ok. I got it."

"Now...As you know, my name is Robert. My little brother is Joshua. Now that the introductions are done...My brother and I are sort of like...how do they put it...Guardian Angels, I suppose you could call it. I am the guardian of the dead, while my brother is the guardian of the living. My job is to make sure that the vengeful spirits of the children within the suits don't venture out of this place at night. My brother's job is to keep the night guard safe from their wrath. Unfortunately, he is easily influenced. He hears the raspy breathing from the suits, and can't find it in him to stop the suits from getting to them. However, our...superiors told us that if he loses any more, he'll no longer be allowed in the land of the living and suffer the consequences. You're his last chance to prove he is an able guardian of the living. So he has been much more alert and aggressive with the mascots than normal. In fact, he saved you from Golden Freddy."

"If I may ask, Robby. What's the story with that suit? Why is it so limp?" You inquire.

"The murderer wore that suit to lure the children. He was caught and convicted. His spirit lingers in that suit. And there was one child that got away. One missing child. One lifeless suit."

"Whoa...Ok...This is a lot to process..." You feel overloaded with information. Before you got this job, you wouldn't have believed a single word of this. But, after a limp suit suddenly appearing in your office giving you a vision of children being murdered in the same place you work that is infested with killer animatronics may change your perspective a little bit. "But...I think I get it..."

"Good. Phew. What a mouthful..."

Something hits you. "Hey...How long was I out?"

"A few hours. You must be exhausted. Each time Golden Freddy appears for the first time to a night guard, he just falls asleep. Good thing Joshua came around a few minutes after he got you. Any longer and you could've been a goner."

"What happened to 'They fall asleep.'?"

"That's what I meant to say the first time."

_**6:00 AM**_

"That's the alarm.. I should go..."

"Good idea, Molly. See you at midnight."

You leave the building. Questions were indeed answers, but now you have some more questions. However, you're far too tired to care about it right now. For now, food and sleep sound very nice...

_**End of Night 3...**_


	5. Night 4

**_Night 4_**

Night 4. Oh God help you, you've got to be insane. Well, things got real yesterday, so today is gonna be a doozy. You hear the phone ring three times.

_"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it."_ You were about to mute the call. _"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_ You hear a banging sound in the background. _"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you,"_ he said as he cleared his throat, _"uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***bang bang bang bang*** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***bang bang bang bang*** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."_ The music box started playing. _"You know..."_ You hear moaning and breathing. The same breathing you heard from Bonnie or Chica. _"Oh no-"_ He was interrupted by the sound of the various robots, followed by a familiar roar-like sound. Then, static...

You sat there in shock. You didn't think Phone Guy could be caught. Suddenly, you felt terrified. Your only guide. Dead. This feeling of fear makes you break into a cold sweat. You sit there for a solid minute, only being pulled back to reality by a deep laughter. You return your attention to the screen, and check everythi-OH GEEZ FREDDY IS RIGHT THERE! You slam both doors shut. You never really had to deal with Freddy moving about all week. How are you to know which door he'll enter.

Once he returned to the stage, you find Bonnie speaking with Robby in the Dining area. You hear some sort of ruckus in the kitchen (probably Chica), and you hear some laughter and pirate talk from behind the curtains of Pirate Cove (your guess is Joshua is playing Pirate with Foxy). You decide that since everyone was occupied, you'd listen to Bonnie and Robby. It's rude to eavesdrop, but you're curious.

"-ure. Perhaps it's best to let him accept his fate on his own for once," Bonnie said to Robby.

"If you think I would leave him behind like that, you're sadly mistaken. He's only a child. Not only that, he's my little brother. Who am I to ditch him like that?" Robby responded.

"I'm just saying. If this one gets caught, that's it for him. And if you're going to go through with it, you'll get dragged down with him."

"Well then it all depends on him."

"...You're very strange, Robert." And on that note, the feed cut out.

You put down the screen to wait for the feed to return. You figure that they were talking about what would happen if she were to get caught. You check the left side. Nothing. You check Pirate Cove. You see Joshua wearing a pirate hat and an eye patch sidestep from behind the curtains. He was using a plastic sword in a sword fight against Foxy.

"Yarrr! Ye best give up, land lubber! Or else ye be walkin' the plank!"

"Never! I shall sink your ship and send you to Davy Jones' Locker, Captain Foxy!"

"Yar har har har har! Big talk for a little swabbie! I will slice ye into fish bait and throw yer remains overboard!"

You chuckle. How cute.

_**4:56 AM**_

You were pretty tired. The mascots were really aggressive tonight. Of course, now you're too low on power than you should be. Cheating death constantly takes too much out of you. But you were at 4%! And Freddy is too close for comfort, so the right door was shut. All you have to do is wait for the power to run out and catch you. Just like Phone Guy...

And right on time. There went the power. The door sprung open. You decided to take Phone Guy's previous advice. _"Try playing dead. You know, go limp."_

You heard the music start. No way you were getting out of this one. It only just turned 5. The music stopped and it went pitch black.

"You know there is no hope," you hear a deep voice speak, "so spare us the struggling and walk with me."

"...Fine." What choice did you have? You got up and felt a large, fuzzy paw land on your shoulder. You involuntarily lean into the arm, as the furry limb wrapped around you in a one-armed hug. You couldn't help but smile through the tear streaming down your face. You felt like a little girl once again.

"There is no need to cry! You should smile here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" You hear Chica exclaim. It only made you cry harder. You turned and hugged the mechanical bear that will soon be your killer.

You reached the Employees Only room. When you look into the room, you rub your eyes in slight disbelief. Joshua was sitting on the table next to an endoskeleton. He had a hopeless expression.

"Not even gonna put up a fight, Joshy?" Bonnie taunted. To which Joshua replied with the simple shake of his head.

With no effort, they put your legs into the suit. You look at Joshua with pleading eyes. To your surprise, not only did the suit feel empty, he gives you a smirk and a wink. In no time, your whole body was in the suit. You were shouting at the top of your lungs. Then the head was slammed on. You stayed silent, breathing as quietly as possible. The robots went back to stage, and you heard the alarm.

Joshua took the head off. "That was a pretty good performance, Molly. Thought I missed some of the parts."

"You emptied the suit? For me?"

"I figured it was a good compromise. It's hard to say no to them..."

"Right...Thank you so much!"

You nodded. You ran out of the building and went straight home. You were so glad you were still alive! Once you get home, you were gonna exhaust yourself with your happy dance.

_**End of Night Four...**_


End file.
